Ginger Breadhouse
|birthday = January 24Facebook |side = Rebel |roommate = Melody Piper |bffas = Cerise Hood. We're on the same page—it's no fun when people expect you to be something you're not. |log = }} '''Ginger Breadhouse' is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Hansel and Gretel as the next witch who cooks the children, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, Ginger is on the Rebel side because as much as she does love to cook and bake, Ginger is not fond of others reminding her that her mother's alluring treats nearly got Hansel and Gretel cooked - Ginger is cooking solely because of her love for it and even hosts her own cooking show named Spells Kitchen, which is a parody of Hell’s Kitchen. Portrayers In English, Ginger Breadhouse is voiced by Salli Saffioti, credited as Celeste Henderson. In Latin American Spanish, Ginger Breadhouse is voiced by Hiromi Hayakawa and Mireya Mendoza. Character Personality Ginger is a shy girl who doesn't like her destiny and would rather be a pastry chef with her own cooking show as she loves baking and sharing her treats with others, to the point where refusing to try them will hurt her feelings. She is sweet-natured and forgiving, bearing no ill will to those who wrong her. Despite the fact that most are against the idea of Ginger going Rebel, Ginger always comes out on top with her motivated spirits and unwavering will to do what she loves. Appearance Ginger has long bright pink hair in two low pigtails, warm brown skin, and dark brown eyes (bright purple eyes in the webisodes). She wears pink-framed glasses. Ginger’s outfits are usually bright in color; typically the colors pink or yellow are included. Ginger likes choosing her outfits that tie in with simple food designs. She also has black dots under her eyes. To others she may seem like a “geek”. Despite not liking her destiny as the next Candy Witch, she enjoys her destiny’s style. For her ‘''Signature - Rebels’ look, she has dark brown skin, dark-brown eyes (bright violet eyes in the webisodes), a ginger-colored/gingerbread-colored, strapless, sleeveless dress with, bright pink details and designs of different colored sprinkles; her dress is mainly light, warm brown-tan with bright pink designs and sprinkle detailing; while her pantyhose-stockings/socks are fishnet with white, candy patterns. On Ginger’s doll, she also sports gingerbread-house styled heels or short heels for shoes with pink, candy-like, strappy parts; and her shoes are also open-toed. Underneath her eyeglasses, Ginger also has black dots underneath her eyes. She also wears a “crop-top, midriff-length jacket” over her shoulderless, strapless dress with bright pink details and designs of different colored sprinkles. Her mini-jacket is black with gingerbread-man or just gingerbread trimming or trimmings; a blue “neck-piece” which is blue, and possibly a “pseudo necklace” over her shoulders, and it is bright blue and it is candy-dripping styled. She also wears a layering over the skirt of her dress. The top of her dress is also very candy-styled or baked-goods-styled with sparkles and with sprinkles. Ginger also has a pretty similar appearance in the artwork. She also wears light pink to bright pink lipstick, and a black headband that has a golden cupcake-holder with a pink cupcake inside styled on top of her head. In the artwork, Ginger’s hair is in different shades of pink. She also has big-framed, bright-pink-colored eyeglasses with candy designs at the sides of them. In the animation, Ginger has a grey-colored minijacket or mini-jacket with longer sleeves and dark blue swirls in the image of candy swirls on them; a pink, floral chestpiece or necklace that goes more under her grey mini jacket; a dress that has light-chocolate/milk-chocolate brown (light-chocolate brown) coloring to it with white sprinkles, white stars, and pink sprinkles. She also has dark pink lipstick with light pink lipstick in-between like C.A. Cupid’s lips; pink eye shadow; light-brown skin, large pink eyeglasses with yellow detailing to them in the shape of bright, yellow flowers; a yellow-colored flower-shaped ring on both her middle and index finger, a golden bracelet which is a charm bracelet with golden-colored candy swirls and more yellow flowers or rather, golden flowers. Her pigtails or ponytails are held up with yellow bowing detailing and blue details at the sides with no earrings. Her hair is in different shapes of pink, her headband or hairband is dark pink with a golden cupcake-foil or golden cupcake-holder but the cupcake is also golden instead of pink like in the artwork and on the doll. She also has bright violet eyes, purple dots under her eyes, purple dots above her light-brown eyebrows, stockings or pantyhose with swirl patterns, flower detailing on the bottom of her dress/bottom of her skirt; purple detailing above that; a pink belt in-between the waist; and bright-yellow-golden heeled shoes with dark-pink detailing and dark-pink strappings to them. Interests Ginger spends most of her time baking for the school and sneaking her treats into baking shops. Being the daughter of the Candy Witch is a minor obstacle for her pursuing her passion. She’d rather bake treats for students at Ever After High than poison them. Relationships Family Ginger’s mother is the Candy Witch from Hansel and Gretel's story. Friends Raven Queen is friendly towards her due to having a similar background (her mother). She also considers Cerise Hood her BFFA as they have known each other since childhood. Faybelle Thorn and Ginger have been close since childhood, but due to the tension between their fairytale parents, they were driven apart because of Faybelle's found overconfidence in herself. Still, Faybelle often talks with Ginger but she leaves a snide impression. Ginger is roommates with Melody Piper, who considers her a best friend and has been known to turn to her for advice. Pet Jelly is Ginger’s gummy candy fish. She accidentally created him during Science and Sorcery while trying to get extra credit. Later, she got two other fish companions for Jelly which she is still deciding names for. Baba Yaga lets Ginger bring the fish to the school’s aquarium for playdates. Romance She has an unrequited crush on Hopper Croakington II, who she believes has a belief that she will turn him into frog leg soup. Notes * Ginger’s preliminary name is Ginger Witch. This was later used for the Sea Witch’s daughter, Coral Witch. * Her name is a play on “gingerbread house”. * She is a big fan of Cinderella, since she owned a Cinderella lunch box as a child. * Her show is a parody of ‘''Hell’s Kitchen’. * According to her mother, Ginger’s pink hair is natural and caused by a recessive gene. * It’s unknown whom her father is. * Her Book Party doll is the only doll in which she does not wear glasses. Timeline * February 08, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse is introduced in the preview of The Unfairest of Them All as Ginger Witch. * March 25, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse makes her book debut in The Unfairest of Them All as Ginger Witch. * May 19, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Ginger Breadhouse. * Late November, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse makes her diary debut in Holly O'Hair's Spring Unsprung diary. * January 06, 2015: Ginger Breadhouse makes her cartoon debut in "Ginger in the BreadHOUSE". * January 13, 2015: Ginger Breadhouse's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Gallery GingerBreadhouseSC.png Profile art - BP Ginger.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ginger I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ginger II.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Ginger.jpg Spring Unsprung - Ginger's in Wonderland.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Students